Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Scooby-Doo meets The Boo Brothers ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians travel with Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo to the house of Shaggy's deceased uncle where it's said that hid a trouble somewhere in the house. Before they can find it, they must deal with some problems: the ghost of Beaureguard, a hillbilly who has feuded with the Beaureguard family, an escaped circus ape and three ghost-hunting ghosts known as the Boo Brothers. Trivia *Crysta, Starlight Glimmer, will guest star in this. Scenes Mugged *Scrappy: That's simple. "A tick" means- *(Suddenly, without the others knowing, Tammy and Scrappy disappear) *Xion: Tammy? *Shaggy: Uh what did you say, Scrappy? *Scooby: Rappy? *Shaggy: Scrappy, like... like where are you? *Jaden: Tammy?! *Jeffrey: Tammy? Scrappy? *(Suddenly, a ruckus full of growls and snarls is heard in the other room) *Xion: ...! Tammy? *Alexis: What's going on?! *Jeffrey: Time to find out. *(Several things get tossed through the door) *Farquard: *runs out with the diamond* HELP!!!! *Scrappy: Give us back that diamond, you big nut!! *tosses a vase at Farquard* *Tammy: Get back here you Quasimodo reject!!! *tosses a lamp at Farquard* *Xion: What the--? *Snowflake: Tammy?! *Aqua: What's going on here?! *Scrappy: Come on!! Cough it up, buster!! *Farquard: Stay away from me you vicious beasts!!! *Tammy: *snarls angrily* I'll show you "vicious"!!! *Xion: Tammy, what are you doing? *Scrappy: This joker of a butler just mugged us for the diamond!!! *Tammy: Practically choked us to get it!! *DJ: Huh?! *Farquard: It's mine I tell you!!! Mine!!! The Colonel owed it to me after all these years!!! *Tammy: Don't make me bite you for that diamond!!! *roars at Farquard* *Jeffrey: Hold on. We don't want any trouble. Just please give us the diamond. *Farquard: Forget it!! I'm not giving it up!! You'll have to pry it from my dead hands!!! *Tammy: *snarls* That can be arranged!! *Xion: Tammy... *Tammy: Xion! The guy's a thief!!! *Xion: *whispers to Tammy* Stay calm. Let's not resort to his level. *Tammy: But Xion. He attacked me and Scrappy for the diamond! Chased by Billy Bob *Shaggy: You've said it, Scoob! He's the biggest drip I've ever met! *laughs a bit* *Jaden: *chuckles* Yeah! He's so dumb he flunked recess! *laughs* *Billy Bob: HEY!! Who're you three a-callin' a drip?!!? *Batty: ...!! Uh oh. *Shaggy, Scooby and Jaden: You?! *look behind them and see Billy Bob* YOU!!! *run for it* *Billy Bob: Now I'm gonna blast all three a ya!!!! *chases after the three* *Jeffrey: *growls* That hillbilly is getting me angry! *chases after Billy Bob* *Scrappy Doo: Hey!! Knock it off, Billy Bob!! *chases after Billy Bob too* *Aqua: *eyes glow dragonically* Leave my little brother alone, you freak!!! *chases after Billy Bob too* *(The rest of the team joins in the chase) *Jaden: *running from Billy Bob* Can't you take a joke?!?! *Jeffrey: *snarls as he leaps at Billy Bob* *Tammy: *chasing Billy Bob* You'd better stop right now, you dunce!!! *DJ: *chasing Billy Bob* You picked the wrong people to mess with!!! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531